


A Monstrous Partnership

by DeviousBean, paesthethyc



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Drinking, M/M, Mad Scientist!Wilson, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Vampire!Maxwell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 15:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21448123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviousBean/pseuds/DeviousBean, https://archiveofourown.org/users/paesthethyc/pseuds/paesthethyc
Summary: After Wilson escapes from an angry mob after getting caught "collecting" the materials for his experiments, he finds himself finding refuge in a castle that surrounds itself with a myth involving a creature of the night. Now realizing that some myths may have some truth to him and finding someone who sees his vast knowledge as something very useful and somewhat charming.
Relationships: Maxwell/Wilson (Don't Starve)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 63





	A Monstrous Partnership

Sharp gasps broke through the forest’s tranquil ambiance by hurried footsteps that had no time to stop their momentum. There was no time for that nor that he could push the low hanging branches that scratched his face and his hair undoubtedly collecting the broken twigs with their attached leaves. The shouts from behind were getting louder and the light from their torches getting brighter as they covered more ground. He stood little chance to distance himself unless he chose to drop his bag of the items he couldn’t bear to depart and would gladly die with them still in his possession. “GET BACK HERE YOU MONSTER!,” the blacksmith hollered as he threw a hefty rock that soared past the escaping scientist’s head. Not bothering to look behind, Wilson shouted back for the furious crowd to hear, “YOUR WIFE’S EYES WERE ESSENTIAL AT THE TIME!” He was always quick to defend his right on the grounds of the science of the materials he procured on what the feeble-minded would call “morally wrong”. His answer did no good to quell the angry mob, especially the blacksmith who roared after the unapologetic man wasn’t sorry for desecrating his wife’s grave. Deeper in the forest he continued onwards and ignored the grueling pain striking him at the worst moments, then finally saw a clearing out of the infernal woods. He burst out with his pursuers still out for his blood but found a way out while they were still entangled in the obstacles nature put forth. 

A grand castle stood on top of a hill that looked to be abandoned by the sprawl of vines taking over the outer walls by the lack of upkeep and no flicker of light. It was the only means of shelter he was in dire need of and carried himself with what energy he had left to get to the doors. As luck would have it they weren’t locked and cemented his theory of its previous resident's whereabouts or at least lack thereof. Quickly, he slammed the heavy doors with all his weight pushing against them and his eye caught some furniture he could use as a barricade. Little did Wilson know was that the mob had stopped in their tracks outside. A quarrel sprang and caused a divide amongst them. “The little weasel deserves what’s coming to him!,” the local trader cried out with his pitchfork raised in defiance and was met with a mixed response. Another stepped forward, “Are you mad Gerald?! Do you know who or what lives inside?!” The heated arguments were put to an end with a shout to cease what may lead to people turning on one another, “ENOUGH! He is good as dead for where he is and if he dares show his face then will be taken care of.”

Wilson peeked through the window and watched everyone disperse back to the woods. He pulled away and allowed the curtain to take back space and removed his goggles from his forehead to wipe the sweat that accumulated over all the running he was forced to undergo. “Idiots...believing in silly myths about vampires,” he caught what bits of conversation he was able to hear and realized his temporary home was the source of a pathetic story used to scare away children. Once his face was dry, the goggles returned back to their rightful place, “Just a stupid myth about stupid fake creatures”.

“I beg to differ,” a stern voice from behind caused the scientist to jump and turn to face the source to meet a set of crimson eyes glaring down on him.


End file.
